The Young and the Wrestlers Part 2
by Cher Frederick
Summary: In the style of a soap opera script. Many people, some with names changed to protect the innocent, lead lives on the rampage. written almost 15 years ago it is a trip into the past. cameo apperances by the dudleys stevie richards and chris jericho.


Lance: they got SEX! Take that away and they got nothing!

Jerry: how would u know?

Benny: jerry don't worry about him! He's always been a little joke.

Giant: guys I hate to bring this up but Sum and Ive have both just had babies and your in a hospital and u need to calm down!

Summer: thank u giant

Lance: needed to come up for air I see

Summer: lance just because u claim to have a crush on me doesn't mean u have the right to break me and jerry up (she kisses jerry again)

Giant: now ur making me sick

Couple of days later in Vegas after the big wedding

Summer: Ivey guess what?

Ivey: what? (- I don't care-)

Summer: we are going to be on the newlywed game

Ivey: really?

Summer: I've got to ask u a huge favor to ask u

Ivey: what?

Summer: go on there with lance

Ivey: no

Summer: please

Ivey: why am I doing this? (NS) becca and rob

Becca: (kissing) I can't believe we got married

Rob: I can't believe u said yes (they kiss some more) (NS)

Summer and jerry

Summer: jerry ur a great kisser but I just don't think this is going to work (they go to the Dominican for a quickie divorce and Ivey finds a note

Dear Ivey, I've been thinking you're a much happier person when u are with jerry. So u know besides I think it was a fluke the hormones u know. Cause now I think I found true love,

Your best friend and ur true love,

Summer and Jerry

Ivey: damn it! Why do they always do this to me! Now what should I do (calls Joe Joe)

Joe Joe: hello styles residence

Ivey: hey Joe Joe can u come over and help me with a little problem?

Joe Joe: what's the problem Ivey?

Ivey: jerry and summer have broken up

Joe Joe: oh my god

Ivey: Joe Joe I am so proud of u! so Joe Joe what should I do about jerry and summer? I love him so much!

Joe Joe: hold on a second Ivey! Francine you're not going out dressed like that!

Ivey: I'm gunna go (she hangs up and calls giant) giant? How are u?

Giant: fine… I found true love

Ivey: wonderful giant but… can it wait? I think me and jerry are getting back together

Giant: I know that already

Ivey: why?

Giant; because summer is my true love

Ivey: I'm not getting any of this

Giant: summer and jerry thought they were in love but they were wrong cause Chris loves u and I love summer… are u getting it?

Ivey: no

Giant: I love summer and she loves me

Ivey: ok!

Giant; I have been jealous of summer and jerry since high school

Ivey: did she say when she was coming back?

Giant: they will be back on the 12:45 plane from Florida. (NS)

Joe Joe's phone rings

Joe Joe: hello?

Stevie: hey Joe Joe, have u talked to summer lately?

Joe Joe: no why?

Stevie: because I wanted to tell her I got married to her friend Deirdre

Joe Joe: oh my god (NS)

Becca: WHAT? My brother's heart is broken? (sting nods) I could kill her! And I don't mean that as a euphemism either I could literally kill her and her slutty sister (NS)

Summer: GIANT!! (she has to jump in his arms and they start to kiss)

Jerry: I'll miss that

Summer: (tee hee) ok

Giant: Yeah sure u'll miss her sucking out all ur oxygen

Jerry; damn ur a lucky man giant

Summer: let's go… u need a ride?

Jerry: no (summer and giant are driving home)

Summer; why are u looking at me like that?

Giant: I have just never seen someone so beautiful in my whole life

Summer: oh that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me

They kiss over and over and pull over and start making out

Summer; stop giant we have to go to a motel because I can't reach ur face

Giant: so, who cares (they drive to jerry's)

(they were going to start a love scene when jerry walks in)

Summer: sorry I came to get some clothes

Jerry: that's fine (they leave and jerry calls Ivey)

Ivey: hello?

Jerry: hello Ivey

Ivey: jerry!!

Jerry: do u forgive me baby?

Ivey: well… yes yes yes yes yes yes!! (NS)

Summer is taking a shower when the giant walks in. summer screams

Giant: I thought I would get clean too

Summer: u perv

Giant: u know u like it

Summer: it's all fine

Giant: why does everything have to be fine?

Summer: fine… it wont be fine… it will be good (they kiss NS)

Becca is at the dr's office

Becca: dr are u positive?

Dr: yes mrs van dam, your pg! almost 2 months (becca leaves)

Becca: (thinking) but whose is it? Is it sting's or Rob's or jeffy's? (NS)

Joe Joe: is it true Francine? Are in love with another man?

Francine: yes Joe Joe I am sorry but I am in love with Shane

Joe Joe: (cries) oh my god (NS)

Summer: at least ur family likes me (fone) giant get that … bridgey put ur shirt back on

Giant: hello?

Joey: hey bro

Giant: oh guess what?

Joey: what?

Giant: I got married!

Joey: oh my god, Francine is leaving me

Summer: what is happening sweetheart?

Bridgette: I want u to take me out to wim in my wimmin pool

Stevie JR: mamamam da (summer picks him up)

Summer: tell me later I am going to take them outside (she leaves)

Giant: what were u saying?

Joey; Francine left

Giant: I'm sorry Joey but oh my god! (NS)

Couple of months later summer is very pg

Summer: thank u for keeping the kid's for me. Hold on let me get stevie's diaper bag out of the car. Ur driveway is really long I have to run all the way down there. (she leaves then her mom –winter—hears and explosion and dials 911 and summer goes to the hospital and she is in a coma

Giant: summer if u could just please wake up, u are so selfish, and how could u do this to me. I love u and I don't want u to leave me. I hope u can hear me and that u will just wake up ((Ivey walks in)

Ivey; bubba (puts her arms around him) how is the baby?

Giant: she is fine

Ivey: what did u name her?

Giant: miracle Leanne

Ivey: miracle

Giant: that is what she is and she is still fighting for her life

Ivey: she is 8 weeks early, not to mention she was pushed out b/c her mother is fighting for her life

Giant: (still crying) Ivey miracle was born deaf

Ivey: oh darling (Ivey breaks down crying too) I have to leave

She goes out as sign guy bubba ray and Devon come in

Devon: how is she holding up?

Giant: critical, dr.s won't tell me anything. I am about to lose my whole family and the dr's wont tell me shit!

bubbaR: summer has always been a fighter… I can't handle this (they leave and Ivey comes back in)

Ivey: I'm sorry this is hard. The kids are split u know. Stevie has Bridgette and Stevie JR and jerry has little Freddie. Summer is helpless, I can't do anything and u are crying. This is really funny watching a 7 foot tall man cry

giant: Ivey shut up.

Ivey: I'm sorry (she hugs him and summer starts shifting) I'll go get the nurse – NURSE COME HERE I THINK SHE IS WAKING UP!!!

Summer: (groggy) where am I?

Giant: summer baby u are in the hospital

Summer: who is summer? Who are u? (Nurse come in)

Giant: she doesn't remember me (sign guy, bubba ray, and Devon come running in)

Nurse: she has amnesia. It is not uncommon with brain injuries.

Sign guy: she doesn't remember any of us?

Nurse: ur name is summer candito

Giant: I am ur husband giant

Bubba: I am ur brother bubba ray

Summer: how many brother's do I have?

Bubba: 10

Summer: how many sisters?

Bubba: 4

Summer: wow

Devon: u have 10 brother's from oldest to youngest big dick, dude love, sign guy, bubba ray, Devon, d'ranged, duh duh, snoop Dudley dogg, spike and neon deon. 4 sisters Monica, Nancy, chyna, and Kimberly. I'm Devon I'm adopted oh and sign guy is too. Monica Nancy and chyna have the same dad but not mom and dude love has the same mom but not dad… got it?

Summer: no

Devon: it is confusing.

Summer: who are u?

Sign guy: I'm sign guy

Summer: ok let me get this (she repeats everything that Devon said)

Bubba: exactly

Summer: and who are u?

Giant: I'm your husband

Summer: oh… do I have kids?

Giant: yes 4 of them

Summer: 4?

Giant: Bridgette Ivey Richards. Steven Ladd Richards jr. Frederick Barnett Irwin. And miracle lee Ann candito

Summer: by three different guys?

Giant: yes

Summer: where are they?

Giant: bridge and Stevie JR are with their father Stevie and Freddie is with his dad Chris… u call him jerry and (everybody has left) and miracle is in ICU fighting for her life. She was an 8 week preemie. She was had when u had Ur explosion (lance walks in)

Summer: hello! How are u?

Lance: I'm fine… who are u and what have u done with summer?

Summer: I thought I was summer? (Giant leaves the room)

Lance: u are summer! Me and u were best friends… don't u remember me? I'm lance.

Summer: um… yeah ok

Lance: so are u ok? U had us worried.

Summer: yeah I guess so

Lance: well good (thinking) I am so totally in love with her. I gotta go now (lance leaves) (ns)

Ivey: jerry she just… I mean her car… (SOB) how could anyone do this to her? (Jerry crosses the room and picks up Freddie).

Jerry: ive honey calm down! (Sits down beside her) now listen. Syxx is supposed to come by and pick up Joey for his visit! We can send Freddie and Josie to my brother's house! Ben and Nancy will take good care of them. (Door bell rings)

Ivey: I'll get it (goes to answer the door) Syxx, Joey is just about packed up! Jerry is Joey ready yet?

Syxx: (looks at Ivey funnily) u married to him?

Ivey: look u are not here to worry about me u are here to pick up your son! Just get him and go! Have him back here by 7:30 Sunday!

Syxx: yes ma'am! But don't forget u helped make him too! (Kisses Ivey and jerry walks in and catches Syxx kissing Ivey)

Ivey: (smacking Syxx) I was drunk and u know it!

Jerry: Syxx get out of here! Do u want to get out of here before or after I kick Ur ass!?

Syxx: I'd like to see u try! Any time any place!

Jerry: how about right here and right now!

Syxx: come on then!

Ivey: STOP!! STOP!! Syxx just leave!! (Syxx leaves as Ben pulls up)

Ben: hey jerr… was that Syxx I saw leaving?

Jerry: just come in and don't worry about him. (NS)

Becca: poor giant. Did u hear about summer's accident?

Rob: yeah. Are u ok?

Becca: I'm fine. I personally didn't like her (NS)

Summer: ok so u are Monica?

Monica: yes u slept with my ex husband. But u know what? I thank u. it was actually a blessing in disguise. If I had never divorced him then I would have never married goldust!

Summer: ok! I'm sorry though. Where is my husband?

Giant: I'm here somewhere! (Apparently the room is full of Dudleys)

Summer: could u get me some coffee? (Dudleys leave)

Giant; what kind?

Summer: wait we have to talk

Giant: about what?

Summer: about us.

Giant: what about us?

Summer: I need to know what kind of relationship we had.

Giant: had?

Summer: u know… before the accident

Giant: it was healthy. Nothing compared to you and Chris.

Summer: Chris?

Giant: Ur ex. U two were at it all the time.

Summer: how many times have I been married?

Giant: 4

Summer: 4!?!? We'll get to that later I want to know about us.

Giant: well I have been in love with u since high school but u were in love with Stevie Richards

Summer: well I mean how did u meet me?

Giant: well u are my sister Ivey's best friend. OH MY GOD IVEY!!

Summer: what? What is it?

Giant: I forgot to tell Ivey u can't remember! Hahahahahahah best line ever!!

Summer: which one of us has amnesia me or u?

Giant: (chuckles) now that is the summer I know and love

Summer: Ivey… that is my daughter's middle name

Giant: yeah and she has a kid name Summer Josephine.

Summer: I want to meet Ivey. How come she hasn't come to see me?

Giant: she was here when u were in a coma. She had to go check on her kids.

Summer: how many kids does she have?

Giant: 2. Joseph Steven hall and summer Josephine Irwin.

Summer: Irwin? That name sounds familiar.

Giant: it's a long story! I'll call Ivey and let her know that u are awake. (Calls Ivey)

Ivey: yeah!

Giant: summer's awake

Ivey: oh goodness that is such a relief!

Giant: there is one thing

Ivey: what?

Giant: she has no earthly idea who we are

Ivey: what!?

Giant: nope no memory! She wants to meet u Ivey!

Ivey: tell her I am on the way. I'll be right there.

Giant: ok bye (hangs up) she's on her way

Summer: I can hardly wait! (Meanwhile Ivey and jerry are getting ready to leave)

Ivey: she can't remember me you giant or anybody

Jerry: don't worry baby it will all work out. (At the hospital)

Ivey: hello

Summer: hi

Ivey: I'm Ivey

Summer: they tell me I'm summer; my husband tells me we were best friends in high school

Ivey: we have been best friends our whole lives

Summer: well can I ask u a question? Who is this Stevie guy?

Ivey: Stevie is the former leader of a group called the bWo. It was like a fairy tale, you and Stevie

Summer: do I love him?

Ivey: u used to

Summer: who is this?

Ivey; this is Christopher Daniel Jericho Irwin! He used to date u in high school.

Summer: Ivey please help me try to remember

Ivey: summer if u need me at all. I'll be there.

Summer: thanks. Giant said I have been married 4 times!

Ivey: well u were totally in love with Stevie.

Summer: and he was my first?

Ivey: true love but not husband. Your were married to Jacques rougeou for 2 and a half hours

Summer: but if I love Stevie then why would I marry Jacques?

Ivey: summer that is a question nobody knows.

Giant: not even me. After that u married raven.

Ivey: it was a revenge thing

Summer: revenge on whom

Ivey: Stevie

Summer: what did he do?

Ivey: married Lori

Summer: who is Lori?

Ivey: boy u really don't remember anything do u?

Summer: of course not. That is why I asked u to help me remember.

Ivey: boy this is going to be a very long night

Summer: so go on

Ivey: ok let's see… Lori is your worst enemy

Summer: and lance storm is my best friend!

Jerry: what?!

Summer: I'm wrong?

Jerry: kind of

Summer: lance came in and told me that

Giant: I won't leave Ur side from now on so Saturday u will come to road wild with me.

Summer: what is road wild?

Giant: a wrestling event. I'm a wrestler


End file.
